


Can I sleep with you?

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: X asks Zero if he could sleep with him tonight.Little did Zero know, this would be one of, if not the, most comforting slumber he would ever have.
Relationships: X & Zero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Can I sleep with you?

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know what to title this ahauhsbhajk)
> 
> Been reading some of my personal favorite fics lately and I got inspired to write some fluff involving X and Zero. This fic has lots of cuddling and snuggling, not that it's a bad thing. Anyway, hope you like it.

Night had fallen not too long ago outside Hunter HQ. Most of the Reploids and other Hunters working in the building were fast asleep, including Zero.

Like most nights, X and Zero chose to sleep in their own dorms, as they saw no other reason to not do so (with the exceptions of either of them having nightmares or one of their dorms being under maintenance). Zero felt safe resting in his own dorm, anyway, so he would be able to sleep peacefully tonight, especially since he knew X would be safe in his dorm as well.

With that in mind, there was no way Zero would be woken up from his deep slumber.

However, that was proven not to be the case when a soft knock was heard from the other side of the metal door of the Crimson Hunter’s room.

Zero’s systems activated in response to the sound, and he groaned softly in exhaustion and slight annoyance as he slowly got up from his capsule.

“Zero? Are you still awake?” A voice asked from outside the door.

Zero recognized the voice right away. “Yeah…” He groaned. “Come in, X.” About a second later, he heard X typing the password to gain access to his dorm. X and Zero were close friends, so Zero saw no issue with X knowing the password to his room.

The door soon opened, revealing X, who looked slightly haggard. “Hi, Zero.” X greeted, his voice sounding friendly as it always did, but still a little tired.

“Hey, X.” Zero replied. “What did you come in here for?”

“Alia just sent me a message that my room is under maintenance for the night. I thought I’d sleep with you for tonight, if that’s alright with you.”

Zero thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t that he took objection to having X sleep with him, it was just unexpected for the blue Reploid to come in at this time. The last thing he wanted was to have X restless.

“Well, if that’s the case, then I don’t see why not.” Zero answered.

X gave a warm, almost grateful smile. “Thank you, Zero.” He was about to walk into his partner’s dorm when he seemed to come up with an idea. “Oh, wait, Zero. I could bring the blanket and pillows from my bed that Dr. Cain gave me. Is that alright?”

“Well, okay, but I’m not sure that’ll help with anything.”

X turned around to walk back to his dorm. “Alright, I’ll be back soon, Zero.”

————————————

About a couple minutes later, X came back to Zero’s dorm, carrying a large blanket and two pillows.

“Back already? That was fast.” Zero commented, noticing X.

X gave a small laugh. “Yeah, well, I’ve known my way around the base by now.”

X walked over to Zero’s capsule and placed the pillows into it where Zero, and soon X’s, heads would be. The two Hunters promptly climbed into the capsule so they were laying next to each other, and X pulled the blanket he was holding over himself and the Crimson Hunter.

As soon as Zero laid his head down on the pillow and he was underneath the blanket, he felt…cozy, to say the least. Maybe even more so than how he usually sleeps.

“Do you feel comfortable like this, Zero?” X asked, adjusting his position a little to get comfortable.

Zero didn’t respond at first, feeling around the blanket to experiment with it. “Yeah, I do, actually. In fact, this is surprisingly more comfy than my capsule alone.” He answered, intrigued.

“I’m glad to hear that.” X moved closer to Zero and rested his head on Zero’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller Reploid. Zero was caught off-guard briefly, but he nonetheless returned X’s gentle and warm embrace. Seeing X smiling, and having him so close to him, made the Crimson Hunter smile as well.

“You cuddle me like a koala, you know that?” Zero remarked, looking down at X, who still had his head against his chest.

X gave another small laugh. “You’re one to talk.” The blue Reploid snuggled against his partner, giving a relaxed sigh. Zero could swear he could feel X’s breath even through the layers of his armor.

The taller Reploid adjusted his position slightly so his chin was now resting upon X’s head. Although he won’t dare admit it to others, it really felt nice and peaceful for Zero to be this close to X. He dimly wished he could X like this forever, without any Mavericks to make their lives hell. He wondered if X thought the same thing.

“Good night, Zero…” X said softly to his friend, listening to Zero’s gentle heartbeat.

“Good night, X…” Zero replied, in a way meant to be soothing and warm, a tone which he only used around X.

With that, the two soon fell into a deep slumber to recharge for the night, together.

Even in the depths of Zero’s slumber, though, he could tell that this was going to be the most peaceful and comforting rests he will ever have. And with X by his side, no one would awake, or even hurt them.


End file.
